


Explore

by Jadeandlogan



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sex, like seriously, omy shit they deserve more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandlogan/pseuds/Jadeandlogan
Summary: Dr Flug decides enough is enough and pins down Demencia. But then he had always wanted to explore and touch a woman's body. Should he do it on lizard lady who annoys him so much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just want them together omyfuc

Everyday was hell for Dr.Flug. Every damn day. New inventions, new prototypes, gets yelled at and gets all of them smashed. And not to mention that a pestering lizard annoys him all the time.  
  
He was getting restless.  
  
Flug wiped his sweat away as he sighed in exasperation. He looked at the clock. It was 11:30 pm. He should head to bed now. He yawned and proceed to shut down the lab and head to his bedroom.  
  
When he opened the door and stepped inside, a loud scream sounded next to his ear, making him jump in surprise and fall back. The light switched on and there sticking onto the ceiling was Demencia.  
  
"Ha! Got you!" She laughed crazily as she dropped onto the ground. "You are so easy to scare."  
  
"Demencia! I thought you were in bed!" Flug growled, standing up slowly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Deciced to prank on you," the lizard snickered, "Your reaction always entertains me. Oh well, I'll head to bed now."  
  
Anger boiled in Flug. He did not know why, but somehow he had a very strong urge to vent out his anger. He could tolerate her forever but enough is enough.  
  
He shut the door and locked it before Demencia could even get close to it.  
  
"Flug?" Demencia was puzzled. Was he pissed?  
  
"You angry bud?" She questioned again, cocking her head to one side.  
  
Flug switched off the lights, plunging the room in total darkness and ridding the ability to see anythibg. That definitely made Demencia shiver in fear.  
  
"H-hey. What is up with you? It was just a prank. You don't have to get so pissy abou- aaAH!" Demencia yelped when she felt herself get pulled roughly onto something soft, guessing it was a bed.  
  
"Flug! Are you out of your min- mmhMmf!" Her sentence got cut off when a hand cupped her mouth.  
  
"Shut up, will you," Flug growled as he removed his hand from her mouth, "Please... just.. just let me have this."  
  
Demencia could not see anything, but she could definitely feel the doctor hovering her. His breath was so close to her face. She could feel that he did not have his paperbag on. But all she sees was pitch black darkness of the room.  
  
"D-do you mind... if you let me explore...?" Flug asked embarassingly. He was always curious of how touching a female was like. He had to admit, sometimes he was mesmerized by how curvy and perfect Demencia's body was. He had no contact with other females whatsoever, and only get to observe the lizard lady.  
  
"I..." Demencia stuttered, "I d-don't mind... I mean, I never thought about this."  
  
"Will you let me? I-I'll be gentle, I promise," Flug reassured her.  
  
Demencia bit her lips, "Yeah.. you have permission."  
  
Flug's heart pounded as he brought his face closer to the crook of her neck, surprised that she smells pleasant. His hands trail from her cheek and down to her chest. He tugged at the zipper and slowly unzipped her top. Demencia sighed softly as she felt her chest let loose from the tightness of her top. She let him take off the top completely.  
  
Flug continued to slide his hand to feel the bra material within, "May I?"  
  
Demencia whined with approval. He then unclapsed the bra (from the front) and that came off of her as well.  
  
Flug was afraid to touch her skin yet. He felt himself heating up uncontrollably. This is it, he thought. He mustered up the courage to gently grasp onto her breasts with his two hands, feeling the surreal softness of it.  
  
Demencia arched into the touch, unintentionally letting out a moan.  
  
"F-flug,"she panted, "I f-feel weird. My body feels weird."  
  
"How so...?" Flug cooed.  
  
"I feel so hot... and w-wet down there... what is this am I feeling?" Demencia whined in confusion, struggling in her position.  
  
Flug shushed her, massaging her breasts by moving them in circular motions and squeezing them firmly but gently, "I think you are feeling arousal, Demencia. It is when you feel a need to have a physical closure with someone that brings you satisfaction."  
  
"Isn't that thing called sex?" She asked, her breathing got heavier and heavier.  
  
"Not exactly. Just a part of it though," Flug chuckled. He found her cute being like this. He always thought she was such a bratty person that cannot be controlled. But having her like this feels absurd. He shuddered at the thought of his own dominance.  
  
He decided to advance on. He started kissing her neck, then lick, bite and suck on it, leaving bruises on her soft skin. Demencia moaned in pleasure. She felt really confused by these emotions and feelings, and this got her even more hotter.  
  
Flug trailed kisses down from her neck to her breast. He nipped softly at her nipple before lapping it up with his tongue. He circled around the nub repeatedly before taking it into his mouth to suck on it. His other hand supported the other by massaging it. Demencia cried out in pleasure. She grabbed a hold of Flug's shoulders, trying to keep her steady from the overwhelming pleasure.  
  
"Flug! A-aa ah!" The lizard trashed helplessly in under his control, "I n-never expected you would be this good!"  
  
Flug rumbled at the compliment. The hand that was massaging the other breast had now moved down to her pussy. He pulled the shorts and panties in one swift movement with the help of his partner. He touched the sacred area which was moist and wet.  
  
"You are so soaked," Flug sighed in arousal after he was done sucking the abused nipple. His dick was straning so hard against his undergarments that he had to let it free. He hissed at the sudden contact with the cold air.  
  
He pushed one finger inside of the wet hole, earning a yelp from Demencia. He started to thrust into her slowly, feeling the tightness of the virgin pussy. Was he really going to be the first to take it?  
  
He added another finger and started to stretch her out. Demencia twitched from the pleasure she was experiencing down there. The ache in her pussy was begging for something bigger.  
  
"P-please... more," She whimpered, tightening her grip on Flug, "I w-want more of you."  
  
"R-really? A-are you sure you want me?" Flug asked in doubt, "I m-mean. I know you aren't exactly pure human b-but a-are you sure you want your first time to be taken by me?"  
  
Flug did not intend to get this far. He just wanted to explore how a woman body is, but to reach to this point feels surreal. Sure, he kinda gets physically lonely and in need to be touched and to touch someone else, but he knew these kind of things are serious to one's life.  
  
"Y-yes please oh god just give it to me," Demencia begged.  
  
This made Flug's dick twitch.  
  
"A-alright. Tell me if it hurts... okay?" He spread her legs far apart and hovered over her, positioning his member at the wet entrance. He groaned when the tip of his member probed at it before sliding it in slowly, feeling the enveloping heat inside. Demencia curled up and wrapped her arms around Flug's neck, her breath hitching as she feels herself being filled.  
  
"D-demencia," He moaned, continuing to enter inside until he reached hilt. Just like that, he took her. He embraced Demencia, feeling her shiver and twitch in his grasp. The doctor was trying his very best not to start shoving into her brutally.  
  
He started moving his hips, sliding his member out till only the tip was inside, before gently thrusting back in until it reaches hilt. Demencia shivered at the feeling of him moving inside of her. She wanted to orgasm, badly.  
  
"F-faster," Demencia demanded, wrapping tightly around Flug. Flug hummed and increased his speed, thrusting himself into her over and over again. His bedroom was soon filled with their passionate sexual noises. They were not even together, but who cares at the moment?  
  
The lizard lady felt herself coming close, and she screamed out that she was coming and the doctor slammed his hips forward harder and faster to catch up on his orgasm with her. Soon, both of them cried out in unison.  
  
Demencia slumped onto the bed and she immediately passed out from her first sexual intercourse. Flug pulled out from her and collapsed next to her , unable to believe that he did it with her. He felt conflicted by this but right now he was too exhausted to process his thoughts. He pulled Demencia closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is good

The next morning, Demencia woke up in her own room. She was surprised because she expected to be in Flug's room, not her own. She looked down on herself and realized she was still naked, her blankets covered her nude body. Did Flug carry her to her bedroom?  
  
Demencia's face heated up when she remembered about the incident last night. The feeling of hands circling around her breast, tongue on her tits and the huge shaft moving inside her. She clasped her mouth, unable to comprehend the fact that she had sexual intercourse with Flug.  
  
The lizard lady was always high over heels on Blackhat, their boss. She always fantasized what it was like to be with the demon. But after what happened last night, all her thoughts were shifted onto the coward doctor. She slapped herself mentally. She loved Blackhat, not Flug! Besides, the doctor was not even manly. He was such a coward, scared little shit-  
  
" _D-demencia_ ," the sound of Flug's voice echoed in her head and she immediately heated up. Her body was craving for him. His gentle touches, his soft kissed and slow movements. It drove her crazy that she started whining, touching her body to try and stimulate the same feeling.  
  
It did not feel the same.  
  
Demencia sighed and got off from bed. She was going to pay the doctor a visit.  
  
\--  
  
Flug sat in his labratory, working on the prototype. The ray was nowhere near finished and he felt so stressed over it. The deadline was coming near and honestly he needed a breather.  
  
Flug sighed as he sat back on his chair and stared at the ceiling. Life seemed so boring and dull. Until... until he was intimate with Demencia.  
  
Knock Knock!  
  
Flug sat up straight and called out, "C-come in!"  
  
A familiar figure stepped inside and made the doctor's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hey Flug," Demencia blushed as she closed the door behind her and walked towards his desk. She acted different, in fact more shy than her obnoxious self.  
  
"O-oh. Hey," Flug gulped as he tugged on his collar of his tight shirt, "Did you rest well?"  
  
Demencia nodded and hung her head low. She took a seat beside Flug and sat down quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Flug asked softly. His heart was pounding and he felt so awkward, not knowing how to react and do.  
  
"I'm so confused," Demencia whispered.  
  
"Wh-what?" Flug's eyes widened as he turned to her, "What do you mean?"  
  
The lizard lady bit her lips, "The way you touched me, you are actually... nice, gentle, caring. It's making me feel conflicted."  
  
Flug looked down, "I-I'm sorry if I went too far last night... It wasn't my intention to... reach to that point."  
  
Demencia tightened her fists. She let out a sigh as she said embarassingly, "I-I want to explore more with you."  
  
Flug whipped his head to her, "Are you serious? B-but why me? Aren't you more interested in Blackhat than I am? Don't you hate me at all?"  
  
Saying the boss's name stung him. Was Flug really feeling jealousy?  
  
The lady looked away from him, "I don't know okay. I may love Blackhat and all but we both know he ain't going to love me back anyway. I obviously know he hates all of us. We are just his acquaintances."  
  
She had a point.  
  
"B-besides... I feel like I should know more about this... kind of stuff. I don't really know how it works, but you do. So do you care to teach me?" Demencia whispered softly, fiddling her thumbs.  
  
Silence.

  
Flug moved closer to her, tilting her chin towards his face. Demencia looked into his eyes behind his goggles, trying to find emotions through it.  
  
"Close your eyes," Flug said, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb. The lizard lady did as she told, shutting her eyes and trying to maintain her composure.  
  
Flug leaned in, tilting his paperbag up to only reveal his mouth and closed the gap between them. He nipped at her lips and swept his tongue over them. Demencia moaned and tried to join in the rhythm, although she was really inexperienced and innocent. Flug guided her and kept on kissing her, making her follow his tongue pace.  
  
He got her to stand up and let her lean against the table, kissing her passionately. He pulled away for them to catch their breath. Demencia was dazed, her eyes were drooping, begging for more attention.  
  
"Turn around," Flug ordered, feeling his dominance rising. Demencia did as she told and she felt herself being pushed down onto the table face first, feeling Flug hovering over her and his hard member against her vagina through their cloth material. Demencia moaned, burying her face into her hands.  
  
"Shhhh," Flug started to kiss at the back of her neck repeatedly. He sniffed at the pleasant soft skin which drove him nuts, increasing his arousal. He gripped onto her shorts and panties and pulled them down, exposing her now wet pussy. Flug fumbled with his pants and got to release his hardened member, which was dripping with precum. He stroked it a few times to make it stiffen before he slowly enter her wet heat. Demencia cried out, clutching onto the desk as she felt Flug's massive dick enter her.  
  
Flug continued to give kisses on the back of her neck, reassuring and calming her down. His hands snaked their way to her front and unzipped her top, exposing her breasts. He touched them and was surprised she was not wearing any bra.  
  
"Why are you not wearing any bra?" Flug purred in satisfaction as he grabbed hold of them again.  
  
Demencia could only whine in response, rutting her hips back against his to get him to start moving.  
  
"E-eager huh?" Flug chuckled. He could not believe this was happening again. He pulled his hips and pushed himself back in, trying to find a more pleasurable spot in her by watching her reactions.  
  
Flug massaged her breasts for a moment before his hands went back to her hips and lifted them slightly. He then thrusted himself in her again. This time, Demencia let out a half scream and she arched into his movements.  
  
"Found it," Flug grinned under his paperbag. He snuggled into the crook of her neck as he continued to slam into her repeatedly at the newly found pleasurable spot.  
  
"Th-this f-feels different!" Demencia cried out, her grip on the desk tightened as she tried to steady herself from the mindblowing pleasure.  
  
"Because I am hitting at a thing called a G-spot," Flug explained, his voice was husky, "It makes you feel more pleasure when it gets hit."  
  
Demencia came without him noticing, and Flug hissed when she felt him clenched tightly around his member.  
  
"I-I'm not done with you yet," Flug growled as he slammed faster into her and Demencia screamed. Tears started to fall from her eyes as overstimulation builds up in her.  
  
"F-flug! A-ah!" The lizard lady scratched against the doctor's desk. She felt herself getting weak and numb as all emotions were all focused on her pussy getting plowed. Her second orgasm was coming close and she could not hold herself back any longer.  
  
Flug came, shooting his hot juices inside of her. He moaned when Demencia came as well, her pussy clenched harder on him, squeezing out all of his cum into her. Flug pulled out and turned her around onto her back and lifted her weak legs to support her weight. He leaned forward to kiss her, his emotions were out of place.  
  
Demencia kissed back, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. They broke off, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Flug," Demencia smiled weakly. She rubbed her face at under his neck, planting kisses of satisfaction on his skin.

"We have to clean up," Flug smiled, "Want to take a bath together?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Demencia giggled softly as she felt herself being carried by Flug.  
  
They made their way to the Flug's bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall drown yo


End file.
